


Needy Little Thing

by IndulgentNymph



Series: Pretty For You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Renjun, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying during sex/sexual activities, Cum Play, Denied orgasm, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Hand Kink, Hickeys, Hyung Kink, I probably used whined way more than I should have, Jaehyun is mentioned - Freeform, Johnny and Jaehyun are CEOs of companies, Johnny has a thing for marking Renjun, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Renjun is also super needy, Renjun might have a thing for suits, Spit Kink, Sub Renjun, Subspace, Taking pictures after sex, They do some stuff in the beginning while Johnny is on the phone with Jaehyun, Top Johnny, blowjob, dom Johnny, hopefully I didn't forget a tag, lots of hickeys, mentions of cockwarming, possible continuation with Jaehyun, thigh grinding, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph
Summary: Renjun whined as he slowed his movement cramming his face into the side of Johnny’s neck while holding in tears. He was frustrated and he wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to give him the attention he deserved. Who cared about the important meeting Johnny was trying to work through on the phone? Renjun was hard and could feel a wet spot forming on his sleep shorts as he restrained himself from fucking back down onto Johnny's thigh.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Pretty For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Needy Little Thing

“Hyung please,” Renjun pleaded in a soft whisper from his position on Johnny’s lap. The smaller male was helplessly grinding onto Johnny’s thigh as the elder continued his phone call.

Johnny moved the phone away from his mouth so the person on the other end couldn’t hear, “if you can’t be a good boy and sit still while I finish this then I’m not going to touch you at all.”

Renjun whined as he slowed his movement cramming his face into the side of Johnny’s neck while holding in tears. He was frustrated and he wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to give him the attention he deserved. Who cared about the important meeting Johnny was trying to work through on the phone? Renjun was hard and could feel a wet spot forming on his sleep shorts as he restrained himself from fucking back down onto Johnny's thigh. 

Johnny started to run his hand through Renjun’s hair, “Jaehyun, for the love of God, agree to merge our companies it’s for the best.”

Renjun bit onto the collar of Johnny’s shirt to stop the moan threatening to slip past his lips at the knowledge of the other man Johnny was talking to. It was no secret that Renjun thought Jaehyun was attractive, anyone would be able to see that. And it wasn’t a secret in their circle of acquaintances that Renjun and Johnny happened to let people into their bedroom for some _fun_ activities. Lately, the person that Renjun has been begging Johnny to approach was Jaehyun. Renjun twitched in his position repeating in his head " _be a good boy and sit still"_ over and over again. He figured the reward for getting through this phone call without alerting Jaehyun would be having Jaehyun join them (if he consented). But the thought of both men, Johnny and Jaehyun, in their suits touching him all over caused a slight whine to escape. He could feel a tear slip past his closed eyes as he tried to slow his breathing. Renjun only got like this when he was severely worked up and they hadn’t had the time to do anything other than quick blowjobs or handjobs over the past two weeks.

“Johnny,” Renjun whispered into his collar.

His boyfriend only responded by moving the hand that was in his hair to his ass and pushing slightly, “I know this isn’t what you want, Jae, but think about it. I’ve gotta go now but please think this through and call me back or come to my office with your answer.”

Johnny hung up the phone and threw it to the other end of the couch before turning his attention to Renjun. He pulled the younger boy away from his neck and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Hyung,” Renjun whispered even though there was no one to hide from anymore, “please touch me.”

“I don’t know, baby,” Johnny ran his thumb across Renjun’s lower lip. “Were you a good boy?”

“Yes, Hyung I was,” the movement caused Johnny’s thumb to get stuck on the inner part of his lip and Renjun darted his tongue out to lick at it.

“You did get yourself all worked up while I was on the phone,” Johnny pulled his thumb away. “I had to warn you.”

“Please Hyung,” Renjun couldn’t do more than plead at this point. “I listened and stayed still.”

“Did it turn you on that much that Jaehyun could have heard you acting like the needy slut you are?”

Renjun keened, “Yes, Hyung.”

Johnny rubbed at Renjun’s neck occasionally going over the pulse point, “I bet you’d love to ride his cock wouldn’t you baby?”

Renjun gasped and nodded his head it was getting a bit too cloudy to focus on words but he forced them out, “Yes Hyung.”

“You can’t even say anything more than ‘yes Hyung’, pathetic.” Johnny shifted the younger boy so he was straddling his entire lap and not just his right thigh. Renjun moaned at the sensation of Johnny’s cock touching his.

Johnny pulled him into a messy kiss that caused Renjun to whine again. The older male was doing most of the work as Renjun’s mouth slacked. The feeling of Johnny’s tongue in his mouth caused him to buck forward and he felt Johnny’s hand wrapped around his waist and hold him down. Spit dribbled down his chin in a way that should have been grossed but turned him on even further. When Johnny finally pulled away he moved to attach himself to Renjun’s neck leaving a bunch of pretty bruises in his wake. Renjun squirmed trying to get any amount of friction he could but Johnny was much stronger than him. He could feel tears well up in his eyes again as Johnny refused to give him anything other than kissing down his neck.

“Arms up,” Johnny said while pulling off Renjun’s neck. He grabbed the hem of the younger boy’s shirt after he complied and pulled it off Renjun. Johnny threw it to the side and immediately attached himself to Renjun’s chest. He continued his trail of hickeys until he ended up at Renjun’s left nipple which he began to lick at. A high whine left Renjun’s lips as he arched himself further into Johnny’s mouth.

“Hyung,” Renjun gripped at Johnny’s head with both of his hands. “I need you.”

Johnny ignored him and moved to his other nipple still using his hands to hold Renjun still. Once he had his fill with Renjun’s chest he gave the younger boy a quick kiss before maneuvering them both off the couch. He carried Renjun into their bedroom and laid him down. Renjun’s chest heaved as Johnny slid onto the floor in front of him. Johnny pulled him forward by his waist and pulled his short off scoffing at Renjun’s lack of underwear.

“So desperate you couldn’t even put underwear on?” Johnny leaned forward to lick at the inside of Renjun’s left thigh.

“Not desperate, Hyung.” Renjun gasped as Johnny bit his thigh leaving a mark, “it’s just comfortable.”

Which wasn’t a complete lie considering how often Renjun decided to forgo boxers but he really did have ulterior motives this time. These particular pair of shorts were too short for any of Renjun’s typical underwear and he didn't feel like putting on panties. He had planned all day to seduce Johnny right when he came home but it seemed like Johnny had the same plan but a different execution, not that Renjun was complaining.

Renjun’s hands flew to Johnny’s hair as the elder sunk down onto his cock. He preferred giving head rather than receiving but he was grateful in that moment. He could feel Johnny’s throat contracting around his dick and he did his best not to thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth. While Renjun loved having Johnny fuck his mouth causing him to choke on his cock,Johnny did not enjoy that due to his gag reflex not being as great as Renjun’s.

“Hyung, I’m going to cum if you keep going.” Renjun pulled at Johnny’s hair causing his boyfriend to groan around his cock. Renjun whined as Johnny held him down showing no sign of stopping. “Hyung, I’m cumming.”

Johnny pulled back slightly so Renjun’s cum didn’t go straight down his throat. He used his hand to continue pumping Renjun’s cock as the younger boy shook under him. Once Renjun had calmed down Johnny pulled away keeping Renjun’s cum in his mouth as he pulled Renjun into a kiss. The younger boy moaned as he felt Johnny pass him his own cum through their kiss.

“Be a good boy and swallow it,” Johnny said as he pulled away. Renjun swallowed the mix of cum and spit in his mouth and stuck his tongue out to show his Hyung.

Johnny picked him up and moved him further back onto the bed. He maneuvered Renjun so the younger boy was laying on his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. Renjun keened as he felt the cold air of the room hit his exposed hole. The bed dipped as Johnny leaned to the side to pull a bottle of lube from the drawer. He opened it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers (since Renjun liked it messy) and immediately worked one into Renjun. The younger boy loved the feeling of the slightly cold lube on his boyfriend’s abnormally warm fingers. Renjun gripped at the pillow he was resting his head on as Johnny worked another finger in him. It wasn’t difficult since Renjun had fingered himself earlier in the shower stopping before he could cum without Johnny’s permission. The older boy made no comment on the fact that Renjun’s hole was looser than it should have been.

While Renjun loved Johnny’s mouth and he especially loved the elder’s cock he really had a thing for his boyfriend’s hands. His friends made fun of it when he admitted it to them during a drunk night in one of their earlier years of college. They even tried to get him to rank all of their hands, which Renjun had done, but he refused to tell them out of embarrassment. The feeling of Johnny’s fingers working him open almost caused him to cum again. He tried to get the words out but they came out in a series of high-pitched whines.Johnny knew what was happening though because as he put a third finger into Renjun he reached around with his other hand and held the base of Renjun’s cock tightly. The younger boy shook through the dry orgasm crying as he did so. Johnny murmured praises from behind him as he watched Renjun’s slick hole grip onto his fingers.

“Fuck baby you look so pretty like this,” Johnny scissored his fingers watching Renjun’s hole open up for him. “Can’t wait for my cock to ruin you even further.”

“Hyung please please _please_ put your cock in me,” Renjun cried into the pillow that was now ruined with his drool and tears. “I need it Hyung I need it.”

He felt Johnny’s hand come down onto his ass the sting caused him to pitch forward a bit and let out a pathetic whine, “Baby boy you know better than to tell me what to do.”

“Sorry Hyung,” He sniffled as he felt Johnny pull his fingers out of him. Renjun began to whine again almost going to beg Johnny once again.

“I’m going to fuck you know baby and not because you asked but because Hyung wants to,” Johnny stood up from the bed to undress. Renjun turned his head to watch his boyfriend take his suit off and moaned as he noticed the dark spot on the front of Johnny’s boxers.

Johnny climbed back onto the bed and grabbed the lube to slather his cock before pushing it into Renjun. The slow slide of Johnny’s cock had drool pouring from Renjun’s mouth soaking the pillow even further. It stuck to Renjun’s face and some even slide down his neck but it only turned him on even more. Johnny stilled once the base of his dick was sheathed into Renjun’s hole. He could feel the younger clenching around him in a silent plea to get him to move.

“Hyung—” Renjun’s sentence was cut off by a high moan as Johnny pulled out to slam back into him.

“God, you were just meant to take my cock weren’t you baby,” Johnny spanked his ass again causing another moan to come from Renjun, “So tight for Hyung, gonna fuck you open until your pretty little hole can’t even close itself.”

Renjun screamed as he felt Johnny’s pace pick up. He bit down onto the pillow not wanting a noise complaint from any of the neighbors. Although the thought of someone being able to hear him caused his dick to twitch. He felt Johnny drape himself over his back causing the thrust to go deeper. The constant hitting of his prostate caused Renjun’s brain to go fuzzy. The only thought on his mind was Johnny and nothing else. He could hear himself whining but didn’t care anymore if anyone else could. He felt his boyfriend start to lick at his neck going over some of the marks he left earlier.

“Hyung, can I—” Johnny bit down on his neck hard punching the air out of his lungs.

“Yes, baby you can cum,” Johnny began to thrust faster as he felt Renjun shake underneath him.

On a particularly hard thrust directly on his prostate, Renjun froze as he felt himself cum. He could feel himself tighten around Johnny’s cock as his boyfriend continued to abuse his hole in order to cum himself. Renjun felt Johnny lean back up and place his hands back on his boyfriend’s waist most likely to pull back when he came.

“Hyung, cum inside me please,” Renjun got out between thrusts.

“Fuck,” Renjun felt his boyfriend’s cum fill him up and he moaned at the sensation of it. Johnny continued to rock into him causing sparks of overstimulation before he finally pulled out. “Baby, can I take a picture of you?”

This wasn’t something new but Johnny always asked when he wanted to take a picture of Renjun using his camera. Renjun almost always said yes since he enjoyed watching Johnny edit them. He liked the way his Hyung made him look pretty in all the photos. He felt Johnny get up from the bed and grab the camera he watched as Johnny took a few test shots to test out the settings before the bed dipped once again. Renjun could also feel Johnny’s cum start to slide out of him and he did his best to hold it in for when Johnny was ready. The older male tapped his ass twice so Renjun would relax.

In these photos, he didn’t have to worry about posing too much. Johnny liked the natural element in these photos and it was relaxing to Renjun just to lie there as his Hyung did as he pleased.Johnny took several photos of his ass focusing on the cum spilling out of him but he also took photos of Renjun’s thighs. He gently flipped Renjun onto his back to get pictures of his chest and neck before moving to get pictures of Renjun’s face.

Once Johnny had decided he had enough photos he placed the camera back where it belonged and slid the battery out of it. He then walked into the bathroom and Renjun could hear the sound of running water. He laid in their bed looking up at the ceiling as he came back from his subspace.

“Okay Junnie I’m going to take you to the bath now,” Johnny said as he walked back over to him. Renjun noticed the older boy had pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old tee-shirt.

Renjun nodded as Johnny picked him up to carry him to the bathroom. The bath was nice and Johnny even washed his hair for him. Johnny had picked out a different pair of shorts for Renjun to wear and one of Johnny’s shirts. Renjun smiled as he put his boyfriend’s clothes on and dragged him back to the couch so they could lie down considering their sheets were in the wash.

“So, do you think Jaehyun would agree to have sex with us?” Renjun asked as Johnny turned the tv on.

Johnny laughed, “well he certainly wouldn’t say no to you, baby.”

“Ask him next time,” Renjun leaned up to kiss Johnny. “If you do regardless of what he says I’ll cockwarm you whenever you want me to.”

“Fuck baby you’re going to be the end of me,” Johnny bit at Renjun’s lips, “I’ll ask him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actually tried to write smut so please let me know what you think. I had 0 plans going into this story Renjun and Johnny just happened as I began to write it. I wrote it in one sitting so if you catch any mistakes let me know. I'll probably write a second part with Jaehyun depending on how well this goes. The hand kink list is actually something my friends tried to get me to do and I just had to add it. Maybe I'll expand off that one day and write a little prequel. 
> 
> This account is only going to be mature/explicit rated stories please do not engage with them or this account if you are under 18. 
> 
> \- Echo


End file.
